


Don't Be Shy

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Amami Rantaro, Background Relationships, Background Saihara Shuichi, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Or More Like, Ouma: "What the- is this allowed? Is that allowed? Without me??", Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Saihara and amami: gay staring, Self-Harm, They're in the killing game but they don't kill, They're just kinda trapped, Wrow local author Edgy McEdge includes s/h in both her chapters, friends to rivals and lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have some motivation for once so I'm gonna be opening writing/one shot requests.  I won't be writing NSFW currently, but feel free to leave a request and I might write it <3





	1. Ouma- Self Harm (Background AmaSai)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> Self harm (not described in detail)
> 
> This is my first time writing Ouma big oof I hope I do okay and feel free to leave crit!!

   He hissed as the blade touched his wrist, smiling despite the pain. His grin widened with each movement, the blood dripping onto the floor a vibrant, vivid color against the dull gray of the floor. No one would be out in the hallway this late anyways, and if they were, they certainly wouldn’t bother with someone like him. He had done this on purpose, had driven them away and stopped them from seeing beneath the mask. Tears dripped onto his wrist, stinging the cuts littered there. Whether they were real or not- it was anyone’s guess at this point, even Ouma himself had no idea- they made him feel.. Not better, per se. Less numb, perhaps. Less like the monster, the creation that he knew himself to be.  
   He let out a groan as he stood, keeping his pristine white sleeves rolled far above his elbows. The cuts didn’t go so far down that the others would see if he stretched to grab something, he wasn’t stupid all the time, after all. He knew that, despite how he treated them, Kaede’s stupid heroism would make her ask. Stupid Shuichi wouldn’t be able to stop until he had all the facts of the situation laid out in a neat little line that told him a truth he wanted to see. Even his ‘Beloved Rantaro’ would keep asking, those older brother instincts making him smile that stupid smile and ask with his stupid gentle voice “Are you hurt? Do you want me to help?”  
Ouma shook his head. He had seen the eyes they had been making at each other, knew they’d be better off together anyways. He sighed.  
   “Still alone, even now, huh? Man, what a cruel fate! Not like I don’t deserve it, but still!” he pouted, childish voice ringing through the empty hallway. “Oh well!! Maybe I should just start this killing game myself!! That would be fun~ but they wouldn’t believe it.” he heaved a sigh, slouching dramatically against a wall. “ ‘Poor boy!! How could we have helped!! How did we not see!!’ ” he said, sarcastically. “Yeah, right. Like they would care.”  
   Ouma shrugged. “Oh well. Better get back to my room, at any rate!”  
   It would be a pain if the others found out. Of course, hiding it was a pain too, but if they knew then they would try and make him stop, and that wasn’t an option. He sighed again, turning and walking back to his room, blade swinging freely from one hand. It would see more use that night, if the still-present ache in his chest were any indicator. Of course, it made sense. His heart pumped blood, was full of it. So, getting rid of some made it feel lighter!  
   Or at least that’s what his mind told him. Deep down, Ouma knew it wasn’t true, but he guessed that if he lied to everyone then lying to himself wasn’t as bad.  
   Of course, that was another lie.


	2. Tears (Nikkei/Mikado) TW: SELF HARM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone take away my angst privileges..  
> Basically, I got some Headcanons and I need to cry about chapter four. Also, I'm a sucker for rivals/friends/lovers tropes so.. deal with it kdjfgdf  
> Also, warning for self harm and chapter 4 spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR SELF HARM  
> Also spoilers for chapter 4 of SDRA2 whoops
> 
> Chapter two, first time writing these charas. I hope I do okay <3  
> These characters don't belong to me (of course) but yknow gotta do that for Legal Reasons  
> And,,, lots of headcanons of mine kdfkgdfg shut up I'm gay
> 
> Whoops not beta'd so excuse mistakes please
> 
> Anyways,,, hope you guys enjoy!!

The first time Mikado sees Nikkei cry, it’s nothing special. He had fallen, scraped his knee, and there seemed to be a bit of blood crusted on his skin. No large wound, though Nikkei didn’t seem to think the same. He had near-collapsed, looking up at Mikado as he sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. Mikado had sighed at the other boy’s reaction but had held out a hand, helping Nikkei to stand and make his way inside where the wound was quickly patched by Mikado. This was when he had broken character, just for a moment, bandaging the smaller boy’s knee and then kissing over where he had just placed the bandage almost on instinct. Nikkei had blushed and stuttered, and Mikado had nearly let his mask fall, a slight sparkle visible behind his normally emotionless eyes.

The second time Mikado sees Nikkei cry, it seems... Different. Nikkei, always happy, always smiling and bright, a ray of sunshine. An annoying one at that, refusing to leave Mikado alone despite the numerous attempts the taller boy had made to push him away. Nikkei simply smiled through them, brushing them to the side with kind words and a hug, which Mikado was never able to dodge. It seemed this time, though, that he had gone too far. Nikkei knelt before him, tears streaming down his cheeks as, for the first time in Mikado’s memory, he refused to meet the blonde’s gaze. In his hands was clutched the broken body of a rabbit, found near the edge of the forest earlier that day. Mikado had brought Nikkei out to show him, then had shoved the unsuspecting creature into the road, looking down at Nikkei to gauge his reaction. He had had to hold the other boy back as a truck approached, merely wanting to drive him away, not kill him. Nikkei had screamed at him, had pried at his vice-like grip on the brunette’s arm, to no avail. And now he crouched, holding the broken body in his arms, weeping as if he were young again. Mikado tilted his head curiously. Had he done it, had he finally driven away his (friend) annoyance? It seemed as if luck were not on his side, however, as something pulled at his heart. Nikkei had never outright refused to look at him before, in the past the worst that had happened would be an occasional glare, or perhaps a word of reprimand if he were really, truly upset. This refusal, the smaller boy’s tears... Something within Mikado bent, and he glanced to the side, kneeling beside Nikkei.  
“Hey.. get up.” he murmured. “It’s already dead, there’s nothing you can do to help it.”  
“BUT I COULD HAVE!” came the teary reply. “I COULD HAVE HELPED... I COULD HAVE.. Done something, could have run out and grabbed it..”  
Mikado shook his head, staring at the small corpse in Nikkei’s hands. “You couldn’t have, the car would have just hit you both. Stop being stupid.”  
Nikkei looks up, meets his eyes finally, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Maybe... But they could have seen me, at least..” he mumbled, still sounding choked up. “Maybe it would have helped..”  
Mikado shakes his head, relieved that his- that Nikkei is back to how he once was, tearful, perhaps, but acknowledging him at least.

The third, far from last, time that Mikado sees Nikkei cry, it’s something new. Something far out of his field, the tears not the only things dripping slowly onto the ground. Nikkei’s eyes, tear-filled and panicked, barely meeting Mikado’s own as he rushes to hide what the blonde had already seen. For once, Mikado’s mask cracked, just for a second. His eyes widened, just slightly, shock flitting through them for a moment before he grabbed Nikkei’s wrist.  
“What is this?” he demanded, keeping the worry from his voice with more effort than was normally required to keep his emotions hidden.  
Nikkei had looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, refusing to speak, only letting out quiet sounds of pain as tears landed on his arm.  
Sighing, Mikado had kept a tight grip on his wrist, dragging the shorter boy to his room and bandaging his forearms. He hadn’t stopped touching Nikkei since his discovery, and the brunette hadn’t seemed to mind, trailing after Mikado like some sort of lost puppy. They had slept in the same room that night, sharing a bed the way they had when they were young and their biggest concerns were those of scraped knees and busy roads. And if, there in the dark, Mikado had allowed a tear to fall, who could blame him? It hadn’t been seen, wasn’t acknowledged by the emotionally drained brunette, who merely hugged Mikado and fell asleep mumbling apologies and thanks, the phrases intermingling and turning into white noise in Mikado’s ears, the blonde drifting off, legs entangled with Nikkei’s.

The first time that Nikkei sees Mikado cry is also the last. He had supported his- friend, partner, who even knew? The lines between them had blurred over the years, and, while it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the two to share a kiss, one was equally likely to find them shouting at each other. Since VOID had been founded, the arguments had grown more and more frequent. Nikkei had tried, time and again, to nourish the goodness he knew- he hoped- lived within Mikado, only to be struck down time and again by the other’s mask. The walls he had built around himself had only seemed to grow higher through the years and it pained Nikkei to feel the distance between himself and the taller boy. This time though, Nikkei knew he had gone too far. Mikado had never been one to show his emotions outwardly, even his cruelest actions never seemed to have any sort of emotional charge behind them. This time, however, Mikado had allowed Nikkei to see, just for a moment, how truly betrayed he felt. He had convinced Monocrow that it was serious enough to deserve execution, but as he was dragged away, Nikkei could feel Mikado’s eyes on him. Meeting them for a half-second, Nikkei’s shock nearly tore away his despair. Tears ran down his face as the others stared at the brunette, Nikkei’s own eyes meeting Mikado’s. They locked gazes for a second, amber eyes meeting light gray ones. Nikkei gave him a small smile, his own mask rising for a moment before being shattered as his execution began.

The next time Mikado Sannoji cried, it was alone.


	3. Request pleaseeeeeee

Just a reminder that requests are open!! As you can see I'll write for danganronpa canon, as well as SDRA2 (and I can try writing for the DRA1, however, I'm not totally familiar with the game so those chapters may be worse?)  
I'll write for any of the DR games, including DR:AE, as well as the DR3 anime!!  
I'm up for writing fluff, angst, ships, and even an x reader or two, although I won't be writing any smut at the moment.  
I'll also write for sensitive content, however, the following things will rarely, if ever, be described in any detail:  
-R/pe or sexual assault  
-S/lf h/rm  
-Eating disorders (though these are more difficult to write without going into detail, I'll still do my best and will put warnings if they go too in detail)

Thank you guys for reading~  
-Aly


End file.
